Angels and Scooby Snacks
by Logan GC
Summary: Castiel is not amused being partnered with Shaggy and Scooby. Dean offers the angel a Scooby Snack. Castiel is still not amused. Takes place during the crossover episode "Scoobynatural."


**Author's Notes** : I do not own anything related to **Supernatural** or with **Scooby Doo**. All characters and respective media belong to **Warner Bros**. Story takes place during the events of the crossover episode "Scoobynatural." To be honest, even though I loved the episode, I really wish a scene like this one would have played out. I hope this short one-shot is to your liking. Enjoy.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel listened to Fred's overelaborate trap to catch the phantom in the mansion. Despite Sam's obvious confusion as to where Fred got coconuts, Team Free Will agreed to the plan much to the ascot wearing teen's proud smile. Castiel in particular _really_ wanted this to work. The sooner he and the Winchesters capture this spirit and leave this ridiculous cartoon the better.

With the Winchesters' approval, Velma spoke up, getting the attention of the Scooby gang and Team Free Will. "Now all we need is bait." She suggests with an eager smile, her eyes leering to Shaggy and Scooby.

The messy haired boy shook his head. "Nuh uh! No way man!" Shaggy immediately protested, with his trusted talking Great Dane agreeing and mimicking his best friend. "Like hello? Broken arm remember?" Shaggy added, thrusting out his bandaged limb to the others for emphasis.

Scooby nodded. "Rhat's right Raggy. We're rot roing." The talking dog added, crossing his arms as both he and Shaggy turn their heads in indignation.

Velma's smile did not disappear, as behind her back she holds a familiar box of treats. Dean is practically giddy with excitement. "Man, this is one of my favorite parts in every episode!" He whispered in pure fanboy excitement to Sam and Cas. The taller Winchester rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics while Castiel merely frowns in confusion.

"Not even for a Scooby Snack?" Velma asks the iconic question, presenting the pair with a lone treat in one of her hands.

Shaggy and Scooby refused to look. "Nope. Like this is a real ghost this time, Velma." The scruffy haired teen retorted, the talking Great Dane nodding in agreement.

Velma's smile didn't waver. "How about two Scooby Snacks?" She offered, presenting the pair with two delicious treats in her other hand.

Castiel retains his confusion. "I don't understand the meaning of this." The angel states in bewilderment but is hushed harshly by Dean.

"Ssshh! You're gonna ruin the scene!" He harshly whispers to the trenchcoat wearing angel before returning his attention back to the part playing out in front of him. Sam merely sighs and gazes to Cas, the taller Winchester giving the holy being a look of apology for Dean's fanboy behavior.

Nonetheless, Shaggy and Scooby eye the two treats with hungry eyes. "Like we get two each right?" The teen clarifies, the treats being his now newfound motivation to be bait for the ghost.

Velma nods. "Yup." She clarifies, as Shaggy and Scooby lick their lips at the treats. Seeing she has their attention, the glasses wearing teen continues. "So, you'll volunteer?" She asks with a knowing smile that she has them hooked.

The scruffy haired boy and his Great Dane looked at each other with questioning glances, contemplating the offer presented to them. After a moment's indecision, the two nod. "Rokay!" Scooby speaks on behalf of themselves, both getting ready for the treats.

Before Velma could hand out the snacks, Sam speaks out. "Yeah guys? Because this ghost is real, I feel like one of us should help Shaggy and Scooby on this." The tallest Winchester asked with Dean having a mischievous grin forming on his face.

"I agree with Sammy here. In fact, why doesn't Cas go with them? To make sure they're safe?" The brown haired man offered, pushing the angel to the pair, much to Castiel's dismay.

"I prefer if I stay and assist all of you." The angel counter offered, annoyed by Dean's action as he dusts his coat off from the Winchester's tight grip. "After all, I am an a—"

"An experienced ghost hunter!" Dean clarified, slightly elbowing Castiel in the ribs to signify shutting up. The angel responds with an aggravated glare though it lessens when he sees Dean's pleading look. "Cas, come on. Shag and Scoob need help luring the ghost back here. Please?" He begs quietly, with the angel noticing how personal and serious Dean is over the safety of the Scooby gang. Even if they are in a cartoon, Castiel realizes just how close in regard the Winchester has over the Scooby Gang.

After a moment of contemplation, Castiel sighs in defeat. "Very well, I'll accompany Shaggy and Scooby." The dark haired angel agrees, with Dean giving a thankful grin.

"Thanks man." Dean appreciates before leaning in to whisper in the angel's ear. "And besides… someone has to make sure Daphne is safe." He adds in a hushed tone, as Castiel notices the redhead pouring extra salt near the windows to make sure the phantom would not escape.

With all that said, Velma tosses two treats at Scooby, the Great Dane devouring the two whole. She then tosses another two at Shaggy, the scruffy haired teen opening his mouth for a delicious reward…

…Only for Scooby to intercept and eat his too. Scooby licks his lips and giggles at his action causing Shaggy to frown at the actions of his best friend. Having another grin on his face, Dean gently takes the box out of Velma's hand and offers it to Castiel. "How 'bout you Cas? Want a Scooby Snack?" He offers with an amused grin as Sam rolls his eyes in exasperation.

Castiel eyes the box, blue eyes staring at the object in confusion before looking up to Dean. "Are you offering dog food to me De—" The angel began but froze when the older Winchester quickly shoved a Scooby Snack in Castiel's mouth, the action causing his eyes to widen in shock.

Seeing the look on Castiel's face was enough for Dean to bend over and laugh hysterically though Sam crossed his arms in annoyance. "Dean!" The younger but tallest of the two brothers exclaimed, clearly having his limit with his brother's antics.

Dean ended his laugh and looked back to Sam. "What?" He asked, before diving into the box and grabbed a handful. "I've always wanted to try a Scooby Snack. Cas should be thanking me!" Dean retorted indignantly before shoving three treats into his mouth, with the angel's mouth still frozen with the Scooby Snack.

Castiel felt two pokes on his shoulder and turned to see Shaggy looking at the still uneaten treat. "Hey like, you're gonna finish that?" The scruffy haired teen asked, in which immediately his stomach rumbled in hunger.

Never did Castiel think he would be stuck in a children's cartoon, partnered with a scruffy philistine and his talking dog with a dog treat shoved in his mouth.

At that thought, the angel would _really_ like it if Father were to transport him back to the real world right about now.


End file.
